Whatever it Takes
by Raven1262
Summary: When Naruto loses his memory about being in a relationship with Kiba how will Kiba deal with it and what will he do to get Naruto back?
1. The End or The Beginning

I woke up dizzy and nauseated. My head was killing me and I couldn't remember anything that had happened last night. I soon got over enough of the pain I was feeling to notice that I was laying in a strange bed, even more than that I was laying in this bed completely naked. I sat up and saw that the sheets were sprawled out across the floor and that my clothes were nowhere to be found. I looked around the room I was in and to my best guess it was a hotel room. It was very small with plain white walls, a coffee table and a small television.

This was incredibly confusing, why was I here? Why am I naked? Who was behind this? I asked myself these questions so many times in my head that it just added to the headache I had already developed. I took a moment to try and just breathe and think rationally for a moment. That's when I heard someone knocking on the door.

"Hey Naruto, get up! I need you to open the door since I was so nice and got you breakfast." That was Kiba's voice but what was Kiba doing here? Maybe he had some of the answers I was looking for. I raced to the door not caring that I was still naked. Kiba and I had seen each other naked so many times during training and in the hot springs to care if he saw me naked one more time.

I opened the door and there he was standing tall and grinning and in his hands I saw a glorious plate of delicious foods. I saw pancakes with strawberries and syrup, there was also golden eggs, steamy bacon and mouth-watering hash browns. They all smelled so good that it made more forget about all the problems I was experiencing. Then Kiba walked in and placed all the food on the coffee table. It was at this time that I began asking Kiba about what had happened.

"Hey Kiba why am I here? I don't remember anything about what happened last night."

I said it as calmly as I could without trying to cause too much of a panic in him or in me. But he just looked at me very confused but then began to grin very deviously.

"You don't remember what happened last night? Well I would be happy to remind you." That's when Kiba walked over to me and began rubbing his hand on my dick. I was so surprised by the action that I didn't have time to cover up the moan I unleashed when he did that. I didn't understand why was Kiba touching me like this? It's not like we were going out and above that I've never liked Kiba as more than a friend. I tried to protest against this but I was stopped by Kiba's aggressive lips. He darted his tongue inside my mouth with amazing speed and began exploring inside. Try as I might to fight against it, my body wanted more and my growing erection was tribute to that and even Kiba began to take notice as he stopped simply rubbing his hand on my dick and progressed to a full out hand job.

I could no longer control myself I was lost in a sea of pleasure thanks to Kiba but that's when I began realizing that **KIBA** was giving me a hand job. **KIBA **was making out with me and I needed to know why so with all the strength and will power I could summon up I pushed Kiba off me.

"Who the hell said you could touch me like that! Why am I in this hotel room! Why am I naked! Where are my clothes! Why can't I remember anything from last night! And why were you molesting me just now!" I couldn't stay calm anymore, I needed answers and I needed them now. But for the first instant after I was done yelling, all Kiba did was just stare down at my dick. That's when I realized that all that yelling was pretty much pointless when he could see my still hard, throbbing erection, so I pick up one of the sheets laying on the floor and rapped in around me to hide my body from his lust driven eyes.

"Naruto is everything alright you are acting very strange. I mean last night you were all over me and now…" What did he mean I was all over him last night? This didn't make any sense it's not like I would have sex with Kiba…or would I? That thought just made me want to vomit. For one, no way in hell could I be or ever have been gay. Second, I was still madly in love Sakura. And third, this was Kiba my best friend in the entire world and I have never thought about Kiba as anything but that.

"Listen you pervert! I want you to explain everything that happened to me last night and I wanted those answers five minutes ago!" The moment I said that, I swear Kiba almost fainted and I could see him holding back tears in his eyes. I didn't mean to so harsh but I was really scared and upset and I felt the only way to relieve myself of being so scared was to know what happened to me.

"Last night it was the new years and you and I had gone out to downtown Konoha to celebrate. We were having a great time being together, there was drinking, parties, games and I really thought you were enjoying yourself. That is until you started to get really drunk and passed out during the party. Your house was too far from where we were to get you back to your house and I still wanted to be with you so I took you to this hotel." Well that explains at least one of my questions. Hopefully I will get the rest when he is done talking.

"After about an hour of you lying in bed sleeping, you woke up. I told you to go back to sleep but you were being really frisky and I completely lost it when you got completely naked and started grinding into me. So we ended up having sex for the first time and it was so magical I thought I was the luckiest man in the entire world. That is until you hit your head on the headboard part of the bed after we came together. You passed out again and when I looked to see what was wrong the back of your head was bleeding. I thought you were going to die and right after we had sex, I would have never been able to tell you how much you mean to me." Holy shit! Holy shit! Holy shit! I slept with Kiba! I can't believe I did that oh my god! I think I'm going to be sick. I also began feeling the top of my head and found some bandages rapped around the back part of my head so I guess what Kiba was saying was true.

"I called for a doctor and luckily the hotel had one staffed so he rushed up here. I told him what had happened while we were drinking and during sex, before you hit your head just in case I might have done something to accidentally to hurt you, which you know I never would!" Tears started spilling out of Kiba like a waterfall now and I had been so caught up in my problems that I didn't stop and think about him. I felt like a jerk then Kiba slowly proceeded with the story.

"Well after he examined your head he told me that everything was going to be fine, he rapped the bleeding up in bandages and told me that you just needed to sleep off the booze and that your head would heal very quickly. I was so relieved I went downstairs and made you, you're favorite breakfast in the kitchen. The next thing I know I'm back in our room and you're freaking out."

I had no idea how to react to that story. It was so crazy but everything seemed to fit together but I just couldn't believe it. I was still mostly shocked by the fact that I had slept with my best friend. I tried to remember something, anything that would reassure me that everything happened the way Kiba had told me it did but there was just nothing there. I didn't remember the sex, I didn't remember the party and the most alarming part of all was I didn't remember Kiba. I didn't remember anything about Kiba or myself for the past year. It was all blank and that got me even more worried but in the midst of my personal anxiety attack Kiba looked up at me with the saddest face I have ever seen on him and held my hand so gently.

"Naruto please tell me you remember this past year. It was the best year of my entire life." I didn't know why but I seemed to melt into his touch. His gentleness and caring radiated out from his voice and began to drown out all my anxiety and insanity.

"No Kiba I don't remember you, I don't remember me and I don't remember anything that happened between us this past year." I felt bad for saying it but I still couldn't change the fact that I didn't have any memories from that time. Kiba looked absolutely devastated. Tears were running down his cheeks faster than ever before but I didn't think he was ready to give up on trying to locate my memories.

"You don't remember anything! But this past year was all about us! This was the year that we started dating. I mean we had our first kiss and became a couple at last years New Year's party that's why we came this year, to celebrate our one year anniversary!" Kiba was crying so much he was barely able to get the words out. I felt so sorry for him but I just couldn't believe what he was saying. I wasn't attracted to Kiba at all so how could I date him. That's when I decided that I needed to find the answers on my own so I began looking around the room for my clothes and when I found them I picked them off the floor and went into the bathroom to change. Kiba charged after me still crying but I locked the door.

"Naruto! Naruto baby! Where are you going? You do believe me, right? I would never lie to you! I love you so much Naruto!" Kiba sounded absolutely broken-hearted it was just too much for me to bear. When I was done changing I stepped out of the bathroom and looked at Kiba. His eyes were bloodshot, his mouth was trembling and his face was in utter disarray and in an unbelievable state of panic. I couldn't bear to tell him this while looking at his face so I shifted my gaze to look past his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Kiba but I'm not attracted to you. I don't how it is that you got me to sleep with you and I am and was never your boyfriend from the start. I don't know why I can't remember anything about us from the past year but for the time being I need to be alone. I don't want to see you anymore. I'm sorry Kiba." With that I took off past the door and out of the hotel leaving Kiba there to cry his eyes out, alone.


	2. Surprise!

It was a long walk filled with long thoughts, most of which were thought with a tear falling from my cheeks. I could barely get my body to take each step as I walked down the streets of Konoha. I felt distraught, enraged, hopeless and most of all ashamed. I felt ashamed of the way I had treated Kiba.

It felt like I spent eternity walking down these streets until I finally reached my apartment. I took out my key and just stared at it for a moment, my thoughts still dwelling on Kiba. I turned my head back to look at the hotel that I had stormed out of and thought about whether it was the right decision to leave. But I know that I can't be around Kiba right now anyway so it would better to keep those thought out of my mind.

As I walked inside my apartment and turned on all the lights what looked like a hundred figures jumped up and all shouted the same thing.

"Happy Anniversary You Guys!" At first I smiled when I saw all my friends together smiling, clapping and cheering for me but that's when I thought about the other person that I was 'supposed' to have this 'anniversary' with and that only upset me again. I could tell I was about to break down right then and there but I didn't want to make everyone else as miserable as I was so I simply stared at feet, unable to face them.

"Uh Naruto, you forgot to get Kiba! Damn it, you can be really stupid sometimes." This was just a typical moment where Sakura yells at me for being stupid but if it was so normal then why…why was I crying? All the cheering, clapping and shouting stopped now and was replaced by countless whispers. Everyone seemed so distressed and it was my fault entirely which only made my tears fall faster. I was desperate for everyone to regain their former enthusiasm so I smiled through the pain but that didn't stop the tears from coming.

"Oh yeah, you're right Sakura I shouldn't be so stupid all the time but thank you all for coming to celebrate me and Ki…" Why couldn't I finish saying Kiba's name? Why was my heart so fragile right now? Why can't I stop crying? This wasn't good and everyone there could tell, luckily Sakura ran over and tried to cover for me.

"Ha-ha, look at this kid so happy he can't stop crying. Don't worry everyone Naruto probably just needs some air, please enjoy the party." Sakura had her arm around my shoulder and hugged me affectionately. I could hear everyone begin to restart their conversations as Sakura led me out the door. I didn't want her to see me like this. I didn't want anyone to see me like this; an emotional mess. We sat down outside and Sakura lifted my head up to see my face and gasped.

"Naruto you're face is a mess. Your eyes are so red and puffy, you're cheeks are bloated and your hair is a mess. What happened between you and Kiba?" I hoped I wouldn't have to tell her but I've always been able to trust Sakura with anything and this was probably no exception to that. But I didn't want to say a lot so I was just keep it plain and simple.

"Kiba and I broke up."

"Why on earth did you break up for? I've seen you two over the past year and Kiba loves you. I mean he really loves you and I know that you love him. There's no way you could've forgotten that. So better tell me what's really going on or else you're gonna be in big trouble for giving me such a scare." All I could do was turn away from her this wasn't an easy thing to say and I didn't expect her to believe me. I mean who would believe that someone's friend suddenly developed amnesia that centered mainly around a certain person, especially if you were 'supposedly' going out with that person.

"That's the thing I did forget I don't remember anything about the past year or about my so called feelings for Kiba. I'm completely lost and have no idea what to do next and Sakura the thing is I'm in love with you not Kiba." I can't believe I actually said that. Why did I pick now to reveal my feelings for Sakura and why did she look like I was handing her a bill or something, I was saying I love her that's supposed to be a good thing.

"But Naruto…I…I don't know what I can do at this point if what you're telling me is true. The only thing that I can think to do right now is to tell you a story." Was she for real? I don't need a story right now. I mean I know Sakura is a kindergarten teacher but she doesn't have to treat me like one of her students. I was about to protest but when I looked up at her, she gave me a stern look that said 'Naruto just shut up, you need to hear this.' So not wanting to get Sakura angry I decided to act like one of her students about to hear a story.

"A story? What story?"

"It's a story about love in its true form; it's a story about you." I didn't like where this was headed. I knew it was going to be all about me and Kiba and I just didn't want to hear about a love that we had that I couldn't remember. It's like everyone was trying to mess with my head today.

"About me?"

"Yes. Once upon a time there was a boy tanned, blond, irresistibly cute and funny who lived his life in service of his friends. He was also a dreamer and he dreamed of the wild, unbelievable person who would one day sweep him off his feet and leave him breathless at their every meeting. Now, at a very early age he believed he found that one person that would make his dream come true and pursued her so persistently how could anyone not have thought of him as cute. Time and time again he would ask for her hand but each and every time she refused, she was too caught up in her own fantasy to acknowledge him. Then one day that same faithful maiden was visited by an old friend; a prince in fact and he had come to this maiden in search of a solution to his problem." As she told this story I felt belittled by the fact that she was speaking to me like I was a kindergartener but also I couldn't just leave right in the middle of her story because I would end up in the hospital so I kept quiet for the time being.

"For this prince was desperately in love with a handsome, young man who like the maiden was unaware of their admirer's feelings. Now at that time it was considered bad whenever two men where together but that didn't stop the prince from falling in love. He had secretly watched this handsome man for years while under cloak of a best friend. He begged and pleaded with the maiden to help him and in the end agreed. They agreed on a plan where on the day before the new year, the prince would capture his one true love. When it became time for the plan to be set into motion and the prince had asked his true love on a date , the naïve boy was confused by this and as a man this boy did not want to date another man. The prince's face now wet from his tears returned to the maiden distraught for their plan had failed. That is when the maiden in a spur of the moment decision told the prince that he would have to try again. She told him of the party where his love would be at later that evening and that at said party there would be a magical tree and whomever walk under this tree shall be forced to share a kiss." Was this really a story about me and Kiba it sounded so unbelievable that Kiba had been in love with me for such a long time before that New Years.

"The prince was so excited by this news that he left immediately to go kiss his love but when he arrived at the party he was unable to locate his love. After hours of searching and when all hope was lost there through the door walked his one true love. Sadly, it took many tries before the prince was able to separate his love from the other party patrons but when he did he led his love to the sacred tree the maiden had told him about. It was under that tree that the man and the prince shared their first kiss. After their kiss was over and they both had a moment to think, the prince knelt down before his love and once again asked permission to date the man, only more formally. The man agreed in an instant and they soon spent the next year happier than any other person is the kingdom. That is until the man lost his memories and his love." I felt like crying again. That was such a sweet story. Was that really how Kiba had asked me out? Did I really mean that much to him? Okay well maybe I can admit even without my own memories but based on the actions of everyone else that Kiba and I dated but I don't remember any feelings I ever had for Kiba. He's just my best friend. The only person I am in love with is Sakura and she's the only person I will ever be in love with.

"That was a nice story Sakura is it really true?" See nodded her head and put her arms around me for a big hug. I could see in her eyes she was saying 'don't you remember any of it?' And I felt bad that I didn't because that meant that Kiba was losing someone he loved; me. Sakura knocked me out of my daze by knocking punching my forehead. 

"Ow! What was that for?" It's not like I wasn't in enough pain already and wow does Sakura hit hard for a girl. I began messaging my forehead trying to soften the spot she now bruised.

"Look you said you don't remember anything from the last year that means you need to see a doctor right away, you imbecile." I hadn't thought of that I mean what if I had a concussion or something when I hit my head on the headboard. This is just what I need more things to worry about. In the middle of my whole new panic attack Sakura's phone went off and I stopped freaking out for a minute to listen to see who it was.

"Hello…oh hi Kiba." Sakura looked over at me a little worried. I had no idea what he was going to say after what I had happened between us at the hotel room. I began creeping up closer and closer to Sakura so I could hear better but she kept pushing me away. What was so important that I wasn't allowed to hear? Apparently Kiba started telling her something really interesting cause Sakura was looking over at me again. The entire time she was looking at me I was mouthing the words 'hang up' but she wasn't listening to me and continued with her conversation occasionally adding a 'yeah' or 'uh huh.' I tried almost every angle I could to get that phone but Sakura always kept me out of reach soon I just gave up and just stared at the floor while she finished their conversation. It lasted about another ten minutes and in those ten minutes I heard one word that confused me greatly; hospital.

"Alright goodbye." I was filled with so many questions to ask but Sakura just put her hand up to shut me up.

"That was Kiba. He's really worried about you and wants to see you. He also filled me in on everything that happened between you guys at the hotel. I told him that we were going to the hospital to check out your sudden amnesia and he's going to meet us there."

"What if I don't want to see Kiba?" That was impossible right now. How would I be able to face him and more importantly what would he do? Sakura just looked at me and grew a great big smile.

"You don't have a choice in the matter." With that she grabbed my wrist and started dragging me to the hospital. I pulled back as hard as I could but she wouldn't budge. I used every trick I could think of but none of them worked. Damn this girl was way too strong for any normal girl so I just gave up on fighting and let her drag me down the street. Man, the one thing that's worse than being dragged to your demise, being dragged by a girl that can overpower you.


	3. Kiba's Promise

**I suppose I should put this stuff in since I forgot to for the last two chapters. XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor do I intend on using this story for any kind of profit. This is a yaoi and that means Boy X Boy. Haters can hate but whatever. Don't read if you don't like yaoi! **

**Summery: When Naruto loses his memory about being in a relationship with Kiba how will Kiba deal with it and what will he do to get Naruto back?**

Chapter 3

It feels like I've been waiting for hours! Damn it, hospitals are so boring. Plus everyone in the waiting room looks so creepy. Do they just gather the weirdest people they can find on the street and say 'hey you should go to a hospital waiting room.' It feels like everyone is out to get you sick too with their 'accidental' sneezes in your direction and when they cough they never cover their mouth. It's infuriating! The chairs aren't the slightest bit comfortable either so you have change the way you sit every ten seconds and the most maddening thing of all is the damn wait! Seriously, do doctors go to the break room after every patient for like an hour to drink coffee and laugh at how stupid we are for coming here?

Uhh I'm just making myself crazy. I know that the only reason I was doing that rant was to distract myself from the thought of having to deal with Kiba when he gets here. Why won't he just give up already? I already told him that I wouldn't go out with him so why does he insist on coming to see me? Also why did Sakura tell him I was going to be here? I took a second to look over and glare at her. She noticed my glare but didn't say anything and went back to sitting quietly in her chair. Maybe she was working for Kiba tying to trick me into liking him again. I sighed at that last thought. I knew it was stupid cause Sakura would never do something like that.

I shouldn't think so much it was beginning to give me a headache. All I wanted was for things to get back to normal and make all my problems go away. Then almost right on cue the guy sitting next to me, whom I was to busy to notice, sank his sleeping face into my shoulder. That sent me over the edge, I was furious. My face was getting redder and redder by the second. How dare he lay on me I was not his personal pillow! I clenched my fists so tight I thought I was about to start bleeding. As soon as I decided I was going to give this asshole a piece of my mind Sakura grabbed my wrist tightly and wouldn't let go. I tried to yank her hand off but it just wouldn't work.

"Come on, Sakura, this guy deserves a good smack in the face. That's what he gets for falling asleep on Naruto Uzumaki." I tried to keep my voice down so the other people wouldn't hear but I was still mad as hell. Sakura just looked at me and sighed and shook her head.

Just great, now I couldn't even take my problems out on this sad bastard, nothing ever seems to go way anymore. Sakura let go of my wrist and I pouted crossing my arms like a six year old when his parents refused to by him a new toy. Then my devious side came into light in my mind and I looked down towards his shoes and they were untied. I grew a smile and bent down a little so that I could reach his shoes without waking him. I pretended to tie my own so Sakura wouldn't know what I was up to but she wasn't paying very much attention to me anyway. I then grabbed the laces for both shoes and began tying them together. Okay I will it, this was like a D-rank prank anyway but it was all I could think of.

As soon as I was done I heard the nurse calling my name. When Sakura got up from her chair that's when I decided to wake the bastard. All it took was a flick right to the back of his head and he sat up in his chair and grumbled awake. I don't think he realized that he had been sleeping on me and just shot me a really angry face.

"You damn kid, why did you do that? I'm gonna rip you a new one!" I figured that was my cue to leave so I got up out of my chair and started walking down the hall over to the nurse but he wasn't going to stop now and started chasing after me. That's when my little prank came in handy because his drowsiness mixed with his shoes being tied caused so off the funniest stuff ever. After his first step he fell over and his face hit the floor with a loud thud. After a momentary confused look on his face. He looked down at his shoes and saw them tied together, that's when his angry face came back.

"Damn it! I hate kids! You're gonna pay for this you little twerp!" I couldn't help myself and just burst out laughing. I thought I was going to cry I was laughing so hard. Everyone around the room now had their attention on us and I saw a few of them chuckling quietly to themselves. It was obvious they didn't want the other man to notice so they began covering their mouths and tried to hide themselves in a newspaper or magazine or whatever was around them. So I decided to crank it up a notice, my devious side still in control of my actions.

The man was now back on his feet and was trying to decide whether to move or not, his shoes still tied. Everyone was watching so I decided to provoke him by making the 'na-ne-na-ne boo-boo' face. So I stuck out my tongue, wiggling my fingers behind my ears and began hoping back and forth on one foot.

This made him mad again and without thinking stepped forward and fell right back on his face. Everyone in the waiting room was laughing loudly now and I felt reasonably proud of my work. I turned away and let the nurse lead me and Sakura to our exam room listening to all the laughter behind me. I thought I had done a good job up until Sakura came up and punched me in the arm, not that hard but hard enough.

It was at this time also that Kiba came up through the elevators we were passing and ran up next to me. He stared at him for a second then looked away while he walked slowly next me.

"Naruto…I..I…I'm still in love with you no matter what, okay? I will always be there for you just like I am now. I know we saw each other this morning but I…um…I missed you a lot. My time is just a waste where I count down the seconds on every clock until I get to see you again you know that right?" I closed my eyes so I wouldn't have to look at him and tried to ignore his words but they kept playing in the back of my mind; those gentle words.

The walk to the exam room seemed to last forever in this bitter silence. I turned my head back to see Kiba still following closely behind with his head staring at the floor. I didn't want to see him like this. Nobody should have to see their best friend behind torn to shreds and especially not when you were doing the shredding but I knew I had to stay strong. As long as I stayed strong Kiba would eventually get over me, it might be painful but it's for the best.

The three of us waited in the exam room for the doctor to arrive, nobody talking and nobody moving. I tried to take a secret look over at Kiba and I could see him quivering and I almost felt like crying. His body was shacking, he was in total distress and I don't think he had eaten anything since I left the hotel because his stomach kept growling.

When the doctor came, it was the same doctor as the one at the hotel and he greeted Kiba and I very politely. He asked us a lot of standard medical questions and we told him all the stuff I couldn't remember and then took a machine that he hadn't used at the hotel and seemingly scanned my brain. When he was done the machine flashed and beeped and he excused himself to get the results in the next room. I thought we would be able to wait in silence but this is when Kiba decided to say something else.

"Naruto…no matter what it says I still love you and I promise I will make everything right about us…. And we can be happy together…like before."

"Kiba.. please don't say anymore." I was holding back tears right now but I refused to let him see me in such a vulnerable state.

The doctor came back into the examination room and told us that he was absolutely shocked by the results. He said that only a handful of people in all world come down with this type of amnesia.

"You have SPA; it stands for Specific Person Amnesia and it is where a person forgets a certain time period of memories they shared with an individual, in most cases someone close to you. I wasn't able to see it before at the hotel but it's very clear now. I'm sorry to have to tell you this but unfortunately there is no way to get these lost memories back. You will just have to go on with your normal day life like everyone else. I'm very sorry." I could tell he was being very sincere from the tone of his voice and I decided not be to be so sad about having SPA. Sure I might be missing my memories but I can still live the rest of my life how I want to. I smiled, shook the doctors' hand and thanked him for his honest and sincerity. He said he would wave the charge seeing how I had come to him before and he had been unable to find the problem. I thanked him again and walked out the door heading back to my apartment. Kiba and Sakura came running after me and when they caught up Sakura started yelling.

"That's it! Nothing! Come on, Naruto, show some emotion for a second. You just got horrible news. Shouldn't you feel awful right now? You didn't yell at the doctor, you didn't do anything. Don't you want to remember what you had with Kiba? Kiba gave you everything and this is how you show you care!" Sakura was breathing really heavily and Kiba was standing beside her shocked at what he just heard. I could tell he didn't expect Sakura to say that.

I looked over at Kiba and our eyes locked for a long time. I almost thought I could see inside him. I saw all his passion, love, despair and sorrow and I just couldn't return those feelings but after a while Kiba began to smile.

"Sakura… thank you very much for what you said. I really appreciate it but I think now after watching Naruto, I think I saw inside him and I saw his heart and his heart is miserable right now. I know that Naruto doesn't want to hurt me and it has been killing him to see me launch after him like I was when he didn't feel the same way. I will always love you Naruto but I guess it's finally time for me to take a hint. This past year has been wonderful and I have enjoyed it every second of the way but I guess all things come to an end whether you want them to or not. Naruto and I are breaking up. There is nothing I can do about that but I will no longer pursue you, Naruto. I hope we can go back to being best friends, even if it is a step down from lover any time with you is all I need." Sakura was weeping and Kiba and I both put our arms around her and hugged her. She really did care about me and about Kiba and about us being together, it was really great seeing her care so much.

Once Sakura calmed down a little bit Kiba held out his hand out for a handshake and I gladly accepted it. We would resume our friendship at the loss of a relationship and we would still be together forever.

We took off heading in separate directions away from the hospital. I was walking about five minutes when I realized I needed to go back and ask the doctor about something. I ran back to the hospital but when I got there I saw something very strange. I saw Kiba against the hospital wall and even though we had just made up and went back to being friends I still thought we needed some time apart, so I decided to hide in the bushes until he left.

That's when out of nowhere Saskue Uchiha, the bastard showed up and started talking to Kiba. Kiba looked surprised to see him too which made me wonder what the hell did Saskue want with Kiba? Saskue and Kiba had been talking for about five minutes when Saskue started grinding his hips into Kiba's. Kiba was obviously moaning and I could see Saskue slide his hand up Kiba's shirt while, I can only assume, he was whispering dirty things in his ear.

I couldn't believe my eyes. Saskue wanted Kiba all along? Was he just waiting for me to get out of the picture? Damn it too hell. Why the hell would Kiba do this? He can't even wait five minutes after we resolve our conflicts to get a nice fuck? I was getting really pissed at Kiba and was about to go over and teach Saskue not to mess with my boyfrie….. What? Am I jealous? I can't be jealous! I broke up with Kiba, I don't get jealous. In the mist of my temper tantrum I could see them begin to start talking and decided that I needed to get closer to hear what they were saying.

"Don't worry Kiba if you liked Naruto in bed, you will definitely like me better. Who needs that loser anyway, he was no good for you. I will be much more caring and devoted to you. Kiba." Saskue removed Kiba's shirt and started playing with his nipples, right before my eyes. I could believe anything that was happing.

"Come on, Kiba, you and me baby. If you're looking for some hot loving, I'll worship every inch of you day and night until you _beg_ me to stop. I'd suck you to sleep every night just so I could have the pleasure of sucking you awake again the next morning. Tell me what you want and it's yours Kiba. Anything." That's when Saskue took the offensive and cupped Kiba's clothed erection and started rubbing it with his hand. Kiba was moaning like crazy enjoying his hot new booty call and I was hiding the bushes, watching as I began to feel more and more jealousy come over me. I thought about bursting out of the bushes and stopping them but I couldn't do that to Kiba. He needed this after what I did to him and even though my levels of jealousy was making my hand bleed from how tight I was clenching my fist, I began to quietly move out of the bushes without them noticing while listening to what Kiba had to say.

"You want to know what I want Saskue. I want it dirty, I want it sexy and I want it to be Naruto!" I turned around after hearing this. What was Kiba doing? He should be having sex right about now not talking about me.

"I want Naruto, Saskue. NARUTO! When I said I loved him I meant it. I want Naruto to hold at night. I want Naruto to kiss every day. I want Naruto to sleep with me, only Naruto because I'm so in love with him, I would never forgive myself if I was ever with anyone but Naruto." Kiba had pushed Saskue off of him and looked really pissed at Saskue. I was completely shocked and furiously blushing. I couldn't wrap my head around what Kiba had just said. I think I even started to get half hard from him talking about me like that but instead of anger on Saskue's face he was smiling and that confused both me and Kiba.

"Good. You finally made the right choice Kiba. Look Kiba, everything I did just now was for you and Naruto. Unlike what most people think I am pretty perceptive to people's feelings and I know how much you love Naruto. I just need you to know, in a sense. Naruto is not the smartest book in the library, okay? You need to persevere to get him. Just think about how long you waited just to date him. You have to make Naruto remember how much he loves and you and how much you love him. I know it down in him somewhere just promise me that you will keep trying, okay?"

"Thanks Saskue, I'm glad you said that. Although you didn't have to molest me to do that, I will keep going for Naruto's heart and someday I will get him to remember I promise you that." Kiba then put his shirt back on and took off running while I sat in the bushes with my head in the dirt.

I needed some time to think.


	4. Kiba Gets A Date

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor do I intend on using this story for any kind of profit. **

**Summery: When Naruto loses his memory about being in a relationship with Kiba how will Kiba deal with it and what will he do to get Naruto back?**

Chapter 4

This dirt reminded me of Kiba, not in a bad way, somehow it was strangely in a good way even though there was absolutely no logical connection to the two. I couldn't get over the fact that I had almost gotten hard while Kiba was talking. It scared me because I almost believed that I really liked Kiba. My mind was going berserk with so many complicated thoughts and feelings and try as I might to figure them out, I just couldn't. All I knew for sure was that I was lying in the bushes of the hospital with my mouth getting used to the taste of dirt.

"Naruto you know you can stop hiding now, right?" Damn it, Saskue knew I was hiding there the whole time. Jeez why did he have to notice me? Why couldn't I just lay here in my dirt? Furthermore what business is it of Saskue to get involved my love life? I had just fixed everything and it was perfect until this asshole ruined it, now Kiba is going to chase after me again. I immediate rose from the bushes and started glaring at Saskue.

"Saskue, you asshole, who told you to interfere in other people's lives? I had everything finally going my way until you messed it up. You never should have encouraged Kiba to start chasing after me again. Are you looking for ways to make me suffer?" I yelled that out as loud as I could. He was such a bastard and had to screw up my life probably because he thought it was funny or something.

"Naruto, apparently you weren't listening when I was talking to Kiba and I know how stubborn and resistant you are to change, but believe it or not the relationship you had with Kiba made you so happy that I can't believe you are trying to fight being with him. Although how could I expect an idiot like you to realize that." Saskue is just as smug as ever. He pisses me off! He just doesn't understand all the pain I've been through.

"Whatever, look next time don't go talking to Kiba and filling him with bad ideas. I don't need him to go all crazy in love again. Kiba's my friend, that's it. I don't why everyone is so set on bringing us together when there is no longer a connection." It was difficult getting those words out and I felt like tearing up but I refused to let Saskue see me in a weakened state. Saskue was staring at me for some reason and in seemed like we stood there staring at each other in silence for hours until he spoke.

"Naruto you remember how my family died, don't you? That they were all killed by my brother, I felt so alone after they had died that I didn't want to go on living. Then you showed up with a big grin on your face and a joy in your heart that I had lost. As I got to know you, I realized that you had also felt the same loneliness I had but you were able to keep your smile and you showed it off everywhere you went even when you were in pain. You were also there to talk to or lend a helping hand and when you got together with Kiba you allowed me to move up in your world to your best friend as Kiba moved up to your lover." Saskue looked like he was about to cry while he was talking which made me get very confused. Was Saskue actually being emotional and sweet right now? I've gotta be dreaming, someone pinch me. All I could do was stand there while nodding attentively.

"You told me so many stories about the things you did together and about how happy he made you. I was happy. I was happy because I was able to be closer to you while also watching you experience the happiness. When I heard that you had lost your memories I cried for you. After everything you have given me, everything you've given your friends, you shouldn't lose the greatest thing in your life. So I decided that I would help you by not letting Kiba lose sight of you and to pursue you for as long as it takes until you regained the happiness you had lost." I didn't know the relationship I had with Kiba meant so much to Saskue. I looked down into the bushes where I had laid while listening to Kiba and Saskue talk and kicked my feet nervously. I was trying to avoid Saskue's gaze. Everything he had just said made me feel extremely embarrassed and I was blushing hard.

"That's really sweet Saskue, it really is. I'm really glad that I had such a positive effect on your life but I just can't keep going with this whole charade. I can't go back to the past and make everything better, I'm sorry. I'm just no longer in love with Kiba." I said that with a smile on my face even though I didn't want to. I didn't cry and I didn't whine. I said all I had to say and with nothing left to say I turned around and left Saskue standing there. I didn't even look back to see what expression was on his face.

My walk back to my apartment was similar to my walk back from that hotel where this whole mess started. It was quiet and peaceful outside but I was unable to enjoy it because of the massive headache I was experiencing. My only sigh of relief was when I final got inside and sat down. I was beat down and too tired to think. I don't know why I was experiencing such inner conflictions right now. There was no reason for me to be feeling this way, I was right, wasn't I? That's when I realized all I want right now is to relax and try to forget this even happened at least until tomorrow.

I began taking off my clothes slowly bit by bit until I was completely naked. I walked over to my shower and turned on the hot water. As soon as I got in and felt the steamy warmth of the water my muscles finally started to relax. My hands began rubbing against my chest gradually getting lower and lower until I grasped my dick holding it roughly. It had been a long day and I need a least one good thing to happen today. As I started stroking it slowly I reached one hand up to play with my nipples. When I was fully hard I began to move faster and faster moaning all the while. I couldn't believe I was doing this to escape all the emotional pain but it felt too good to stop now. I could feel myself begin to get closer and closer to my climax and when I finally reached that heavenly feeling I yelled out something I will never forget.

"KIBAAAA!"

I stood there silent in my shower for a moment. Had I really just yelled out Kiba's name during my climax? There must be something wrong with me. There is absolutely no way I liked Kiba that way. Uhhhh, I need a drink. I got out of the shower and headed for my kitchen, still naked, come on it's my apartment who's gonna see. As I walked out of my bathroom Kiba was there staring at me while blushing like I've never seen. I screamed as soon as a saw him, nothing girly just a little frightened.

"Kiba what the fuck are you doing in my apartment!" I immediately started running back to my bathroom to try and cover myself up but Kiba stopped me and pinned me against the wall. I couldn't really fight him my hands were too busy covering up my private area from his perverted eyes. I was blushing so bad I looked like a rose. Why was he here of all times?

"Naruto I know this probably isn't the best time…"

"No fucking duh genius! I'm gonna give you three seconds to leave or you are so gonna get a mouthful of my fist." I think he knew it was a threat I couldn't back up because he just looked down to where my hands were covering my privates.

"Will you let me finish? Look I'm sorry for coming into your apartment unannounced like this but I needed to see you. I love you Naruto. I will always love you and I am determined to get you back no matter what it takes." He can't be serious he breaks into my apartment, waits for me to come out of the shower naked and pins me against a wall with no way out. Does he really believe I would agree to anything he says?

"Look Kiba, I'm only gonna say this one more time. Get out of my house or I will call the police."

"Please come on Naruto, just one date to help you remember. One date that's all I ask for…." I guess he realized I wasn't going to agree unless he made it worth my while cause his argument drastically changed.

"And if you have a bad time I will hook you up with Sakura." His eyes were pleading. He had such a desperate look in his eye. He really wanted this more than anything and I really wanted a date a Sakura but I refused to be bought by his terms.

"No Kiba I'm not going on a date with you." That's when Kiba got a big smirk on his face and lowered one of his hands to my hands and started pressing into them. I moaned into it and unconsciously bucked forward. I was starting to get hard again but I couldn't let Kiba know that he was getting me hard.

"Just one date Naruto. Just one date and I promise not to mention that you just came to me in the shower." He heard! Well I really didn't have a choice now. Kiba had got me backed into a corner with nowhere to run. So I just nodded in acceptance and he back off me.

"Great! Don't worry Naruto I will be sure to make this just as magical as our first date was!" He sounded so excited then ran out of my apartment with a big grin on his face. I no longer had any energy to deal with any more of these crazy twists and turns going on in my life so I just grabbed a blanket and fell asleep right on the floor.


	5. The Start of New Feelings

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor do I intend on using this story for any kind of profit. **

**Summery: When Naruto loses his memory about being in a relationship with Kiba how will Kiba deal with it and what will he do to get Naruto back?**

**Uhhhhhhhhhh this chapter took me so long to write XD but I hope you guys enjoy it! I would also like to thank anyone who has been reviewing my story as well as anyone whose following it enthusiastically and can't wait to see what happens next to Kiba and Naruto.**

Chapter 5

My life is a total mess. I can't believe I'm actually going through with this. I'm being forced to go on a date with Kiba. I'm so going to get him back for doing this to me. Even worse than being forced to go on this date I was actually dressing up for it. I had on black tight pants that bordered on too tight. I also had a white button up dress shirt with a black velvet vest over the dress shirt. The black tie I was fidgeting with was a real pain in the ass too. I hate warring ties but it is all apart of the ingenious plan I've created to combat Kiba's attempts to date me.

I'm going to dress unbelievably hot on our date tonight, which is the reason for all these fancy clothes, making him realize that I am far out of his league. Then he will loose all interest in me whatsoever. It's full proof! Truthfully I didn't think I was this smart but I guess you receive new surprises everyday. I had finally got my tie on correctly when I heard the doorbell ring. I rushed to the mirror to check and make sure my level of hotness was as high as possible and I gotta say I looked pretty dreamy if I do say so myself. I not always so self-obsessed but I had to make sure everything went perfectly.

I soon began to realize that I was spending way too much time in front of the mirror when the doorbell rang again. So I took one last glance while adjusting my tie and hair then headed toward the door. I didn't know what to expect but I was to eager to show off to Kiba too care. As I opened the door there stood Kiba and he looked…..he looked….I can't believe I'm saying this but he looked really good. He dressed up just as nice as I was maybe ever better. Kiba's suit and pants were gold and seemed to glisten in the sunlight. He wore a multicolored tie with purple, blue, black, silver, gold and red that for some reason just made his appearance even more spectacular. He also had on very expensive shoes that seemed to be freshly cleaned and smoothed.

I was blown away I could believed he looked as good as he did; it almost made me want to jump him right then and there. I just had to keep telling myself; I like Sakura, I like Sakura, I like Sakura again and again in my head so I wouldn't.

"Um Naruto I'm glad you keep staring at me like that but it's been about five minutes now and I think you should let me inside." His voice brought me out of stare and I blushed a bright red. I can't believe I had been staring so long and that he had caught me, staring at him of all things. I really have got to get a grip on reality and my reality has Kiba and I not dating.

"Don't flatter yourself I wasn't staring at you, I was just…" I could sense Kiba's growing anticipation to prove that I was indeed staring at him and that just made me mad. So I just said the first thing that came to mind.

"I was just lost in thought, that's all." It was the most believable response I could think of on the spot. I looked over to Kiba to see if he was going to challenge what I said but he just grinned. Kiba was really enjoying this moment it was written all over his face. But strangely enough he didn't try to fight what I said. I realized that Kiba and I had been staring at each other for a while now and I immediately broke it. I had to focus on my plan and put Kiba in his rightful place.

As soon as I broke the staring fest between us he started walking towards me very slowly. I was worried he was going to try and pull some kind of perverted stunt but I could move, I couldn't even blink all I could do was watch Kiba's movements. He stopped right next to me, a little to close for comfort. I didn't dare breathe but I could feel the air from his breathe against my lips. He smelled so good, like fresh strawberries. Why did he have to be so close to me? Kiba then placed his hand on my check and I blushed uncontrollably. This isn't right Kiba should not be getting such a strong reaction from me, all he has to do is touch me and I blush…why?

\

"Naruto you look so beautiful tonight." Uhhh I couldn't take it anymore I had to get out of there fast but my body still refused to move. Then Kiba leaned in and kissed me. His lips were so soft and his tongue tasted like strawberries too. I didn't want to enjoy it, I couldn't enjoy it but Kiba wasn't giving me much choice in the matter. I was frozen during this whole ordeal, unable to move and unable to think. I was simple focused on Kiba running his tongue inside my mouth. It was a very slow kiss and seemed to last forever. I was surprised Kiba could keep going like that without stopping.

As soon as the kiss was over and Kiba looked me in the eyes he smiled gently while I was blushing madly. I couldn't let Kiba get away with this, he wasn't allowed to just kiss me like that and I needed to lay down the law.

"Kiba, you asshole, don't ever kiss me again. You got that!" I started rubbing my lips to get the feeling of his lips off but as soon as I touched my lips they felt like they were on fire. How dare Kiba give me this feeling when that right strictly belonged to Sakura! I was ferocious and I in a moment of pure rage I punched in right in his gut for good measure. He deserved it and I definitely wouldn't feel bad for doing this.

Kiba had grabbed his stomach tightly and he was definitely in some pain but he refused to give the gratification of the punch and kept smiling. When I saw my efforts to knock some sense into him failed I was furious again but I decided to just leave it at that punch. I had enough of Kiba's little games and when play them no longer so I just began walking out the door to his car.

"Are you coming or what?" Kiba generously nodded and rushed out the door to catch up to me. When we got to Kiba's car I could tell that he just recently cleaned and polished it. It looked really nice. His bright red mustang seemed to be decorating the street so pleasantly. Kiba had jumped in front of me while I was admiring his car and was holding the door open for me with the big, stupid grin on his face. I got in without looking at him while muttering a quiet thank you. The interior was perfect was well. There was no trash or dangling wires or random items that you expect Kiba to have inside his car.

Kiba had started driving while I was thinking. He still had that silly grin on his face and looking at him so happy really made me feel like an asshole cause even though I didn't want to date Kiba, I didn't want to be the one saying no and it was killing me on the inside. The entire car ride we were silent, it was kinda strange not talking to each other. Kiba and I had been able to talk about anything together since we were little and when we started talking we would never stop until someone got so frustrated with us that we had to stop.

I stopped thinking when I noticed that the car had stopped in some parking lot and when I got out we were parked in front of this unbelievably gorgeous restaurant; Sabaka's. I had read about this restaurant before and supposedly it was some kind of famous restaurant. Only the wealthiest or most popular men and women in America got to eat at this restaurant. It was so prestigious that I believe some of its patrons had petitioned to give the restaurant a sixth star but it wasn't allowed because five stars is the limit on the scale. I was beyond amazement how had Kiba gotten us a table at Sabaka's? This place could bankrupt Tiger Woods in one evening what trick did have to get in?

"After you, Naruto." That's when I looked over at Kiba as he was trying to guide me over to the front doors. I walked with Kiba inside slowly until we were greeted by a incredibly beautiful woman at the front.

"Ahhh Mr. Kiba, it is such a pleasure to meet you in person. I'm so glad you choose Sabaka's. I will be your host for the evening, my name is Ino Yamanaka. If you need anything I will be at your service all night, so don't hesitate. And this must be your guest, Mr. Naruto, I presume." I nodded my head in response. This place was so breathtaking I couldn't take my eyes off it. It was lit up with a mixture of red walls, gold ceilings and black floors that seemed to work indescribably well together. I was taken away from my moment of awe when I realized that the restaurant had absolutely no one in it. That was really strange; I've never seen a restaurant that had no other customers in it. Was this place going out of business or something? No way, you don't almost get a sixth star restaurant and then get bankrupt. So what was going on?

"Anyway if both of you will follow me I will show you to your seating area." Kiba began to follow the hostess but I wasn't going to move one inch until I got to the bottom of this.

"Excuse me but where are all the other customers? Is Sabaka's going out of business or something?" I tried to phrase it as politely as possible so she wouldn't get offended. She and Kiba turned around together. Far from offended she was actually smiling warmly.

"No sir, we are not going out of business, this is actual the year we have had the most income. Thank you for showing some interest in our restaurant though. Yeah I've never seen this place totally empty either it was actually really hard to get used to when I came to work this morning. But the reason no one else is here is because Mr. Kiba bought the whole restaurant for the day, I thought as his date you would have been aware of this before hand." Kiba had bought this restaurant just for us? Wow I have never been treated like this before. This was actually really romantic, the two of us having an entire restaurant to ourselves. The two of us sitting, talking and just being ourselv….. wait did she just say I was his date!

"I am not dating Kiba! I don't why I have to tell everyone that. I'm not even gay! This is just a one time thing to get him off my back." I could see the heart in Kiba's eyes but it was the truth. Although wasn't I just thinking about how romantic Kiba was for doing this. Uhh it's all Kiba's fault for taking me here in the first place.

"Oh please forgive me sir, I didn't mean to accuse you of anything of course but when Kiba made the call he said that he was bringing a date." I glared at Kiba in response but he just shrugged and put his arm around my shoulder. I could tell he was enjoying this and before I could say another word he nudged me in the shoulder.

"We'll I'm getting hungry so lets go sit down okay?" I knew it would be pointless to continue getting mad over this fiasco so I just nodded and Ino led us to our table. When we got to our table I knew it was time to work my magic so I put on a happy face and started flirting.

"You certainly are dressed elegantly tonight, that has to be custom fabric, are you that eager to impress me?" Kiba smiled when I said that probably happy that I was taking some interest in him. I didn't even know why I was mentioning his clothes; I could no longer use money to distance us seeing how he bought custom clothes and bought out a five star restaurant. I needed something else to grab at to make this work.

"I was hoping you would like it Naruto and yes this is custom, my mother helped me pick it out when I told her about the date because I always want to dress my best for you." That was perfect, his mother! Kiba's mother had always hated me even when we were just kids. I could use her to end this.

"Why would you tell your mother about this you know she hates me?" Ino had just brought us some wine to drink while I was talking and began pouring into our glasses. I didn't pay much attention to her though; I was too focused on reading Kiba's emotions. It was really odd Kiba didn't look a little bit sad or angry, he just kept smiling.

"Actually Naruto after you and I got together a year ago I met with my family and made them realize that you were the love of my life and that I would never let you go not even in death. Soon after when you met and talked with my mom about our relationship it convinced her to give you another chance." I couldn't believe this was working out all in Kiba's favor. I needed to find something else, anything else to fight him with. Then Ino walked up again and handed us some garlic bread and I finally figured out what I needed to do to get my plan to work.

Before Ino had a chance to leave the table I placed my hand over hers and pulled her in towards me. She struggled a little but I was able to bring her closer and closer to me. I was going to kiss the hell out of her and make Kiba watch maybe then he would know that a guy has no chance over a girl. Our lips were so close and I could smell the lip gloss she had put on her lips. I had barely placed my lips on hers when I felt a heavy push against my body and the next thing I knew Kiba was on top of me, holding my wrists down. He did not look happy at all. Kiba raised a fist above his head and I could tell he want to punch me for what I did so I closed my eyes so I wouldn't have to see it coming but it never did.

I could feel Kiba slowly moving his body off of mine and I didn't dare try to move, I didn't want him to tackle me back down to the ground again. Ino looked absolutely frightened and started to run off but Kiba yelled for her to stop and she did but I think it was only out of fear.

"Mrs. Ino, I am sincerely sorry for what I did. Please go get the manager and I will pay for any damages I have made." As soon as Kiba was done talking she bolted off towards the kitchen. I have never seen Kiba act this way and I think he was also in shock because of his actions. That's when he turned to me and his smile had completely faded, it was replaced with tear streaming down his checks as looked unbelievably miserable.

"I really thought you were going to kiss her….. what I did wasn't right. I'm sorry. I just love you so much Naruto that just at the thought of you kissing someone other than me is terrifying enough but being forced to witness it…I just…I just snapped." Kiba kept staring at the floor as he barely managing to say those words. I had no idea what to say or what to do where this would all be behind us. I just knew that dinner was over and I should go home. I draped my arm around Kiba's shoulder trying to give him some kind of comfort.

"Kiba I think it's time for me to go home." That was all I said before I started heading to the front door but before I could take three steps Kiba reached up and grabbed my hand.

"Please no, Naruto don't go, I can't watch you walk away from me again…..never again." I wanted to be next to Kiba and I wanted to say something that I know would comfort him but my mind was completely out of ideas.

"Kiba it doesn't make much sense for me to stay, I'm sorry but I can't support you when you act like this and I can't date you. I really wish you hadn't fallen for me back then so none of this would have ever happened. The only thing I will ever want you to be in our relationship is my friend; nothing more." I turned back to face the door and pulled my hand away from Kiba's grip. I should feel good right now, should I? I ended any idea's I Kiba's head about dating me; my plan did work after all. Then why do I feel I just died inside. I soon as I started to open the front doors to exit I saw a hand close it quickly it, not letting me escape.

"Kiba….What!"

"No I can't accept this. I need you Naruto… in body, mind and soul and I just refuse to give up on you. I love you more than anything else in the world and if I lose you then I lose everything. I've never had many dreams or ambitions I wanted to achieve until I met you. Naruto you are the fulfillment of all my dreams come true and I know that I can get you to remember how much I love you, one kiss at a time. That's why I refuse to give up, why I refuse to let you go and why I refuse to stop loving you." I was speechless. I could hear in every word all the emotions he had and how much this one little chance meant for him.

If anything I needed to be a friend right now and I needed to give him something I knew would make his life much less tragic. So when I got closer to Kiba I wrapped my arms around his neck and leaned in to give Kiba a once in a life time kiss from Naruto. He was obvious shocked by my actions because he left no room for me to slide my tongue inside his mouth. So I licked his bottom lip and the moan he made gave me enough access to that warm cavern. His tongue still tasted like strawberries as we began to slide out tongues across each other causing a delicious friction of pleasure.

I could feel Kiba's tears drop onto my shoulder as we kissed. It was pleasant and I felt happy that I could do this one thing for him. Kiba now had his arms around my waist and was pulling me deeper and deeper into our kiss. I knew he was going to want more very soon if I didn't back down pretty fast. The only thing is I wasn't the one who stopped kissing Kiba did. I felt him pull back leaving my tongue feeling cold after being in his mouth for so long. I was really surprised that he wanted to stop and looked at him really puzzled before he spoke up.

"Naruto I love you so much. I really do and that kiss was so heavenly I think I almost came, but I know how your feeling right now and I don't want to make you feel like you have to kiss me so I will let you off this once but I promise I will earn more of your kisses some time soon." Kiba had stopped crying and was actually smiling. He truly was the greatest friend in the world. I was so happy I actually smiled back instead of having a fit over what he said. We hugged after that but it was cut short by Ino returning with the manager.

"Mr. Kiba this is absolutely unacceptable I will not have my employees become injured by your personal squabbles not to mention all the items that were damages' when you leaped across the table. "

"Yes that was my fault and I am fully prepared to pay for anything that is broken and I do humbly apologize to you, Ino and your restaurant for my disgraceful behavior."

"We'll since you're being quite mature about this and taking full responsibility I suppose I will not call the police but I will send a bill to your address."

"Thank you sir and we should be going home now." Kiba seemed to be handling this too well, I don't why but he never stopped smiling not even on the way back to my apartment. When we got out of his car he walked me to my door, I guess like a true gentlemen should.

"Thank you for coming Naruto it meant a lot to me." Kiba was blushing brightly and it was kinda weird but really nice.

"Your welcome and besides I never actually got my meal so your going to have to take me on another date, a proper date this time." Kiba was ecstatic at that and actually jumped for joy at the opportunity to go on another date with me. It was cute but I needed o shut him up before the neighbors heard so I gave him a quick kiss on the check. He stopped jumping and put his hand on the check I had kissed. I used this moment to open my door before anymore surprises arrived but before I could walk inside Kiba spun me around and kissed me. I tongues melted together like they had at the restaurant and I was really enjoying in until I felt Kiba reach around me and grab my ass. I immediately broke this kiss after that.

"What the hell, you asshole? What makes you think you can grab my ass like that. I'm still not going out with you, you know? Today was a one day make-out session day with Naruto day but you blew as soon as you grabbed my ass and I am not going to kiss you again so you better savor it. Now if you will excuse me I am going inside my apartment to go to bed."

"I will savor it Naruto and probably masturbate to it when I get home."

"You Pervert! Don't say things like that!" I was the one blushing now and I tried my best to hide it but it wasn't working. Kiba then started heading back to his car and waved to me the entire time.

"Bye Naruto, I love you!" I walked inside my door and closed it in rush. I could hear Kiba driving away so I just sat down right there with my back against the door. It seemed like a lot of times when I have an adventure I always end up sleeping on the floor. But I didn't care anymore and decided to fall asleep right there with only one thought on my mind. 'I can't wait for our next date!'


	6. Will you go out with me?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor do I intend on using this story for any kind of profit. **

**Summery: When Naruto loses his memory about being in a relationship with Kiba how will Kiba deal with it and what will he do to get Naruto back?**

Chapter 6

I woke up this morning with such a delight. The birds were chirping outside and the sun felt so great against my skin. I was in a total state of bliss. That is of course until I looked around and I wasn't in the same spot I had fallen asleep. I was in my bed and I know my bed is much more comfortable than the hard floor so I shouldn't be complaining but why the hell was I in my bed! I looked around for some clues and that's when I saw something that almost made me piss my pants. Underneath the covers, lying right beside me was a lump, a lump shaped like a person and my mind immediately went back to Kiba.

'Oh shit Oh shit please god please don't let it be Kiba. I couldn't have slept with Kiba again. NO NO NO!' This was a nightmare Kiba was in my bed. Kiba was in my bed! I tried to calm down but I just couldn't, this was too frightening. How could I have slept with Kiba again! Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck! I was trying to keep my panic attack quiet so I didn't wake Kiba up. That's when a part of my brain tried to reassure me that I needed proof that what I thought had happened actually did.

I lifted the covers a little and I was still sleeping in the clothes that I had worn on the date Kiba and I had gone on. That was a relief it meant that I didn't have sex. Phew! I began wiping the sweat that had been accumulating on my forehead away and relaxed a little. It was definitely good news but that still left the question as to why Kiba was sleeping in my bed. Kiba then let out a deep sigh and rolled over, he was thankfully still asleep.

I moved over closer and closer to Kiba trying to be as quiet as I could though in the back of my mind I wanted to punch him awake and shake some damn answers out of him. As I got right up next to him, Kiba made another sigh and part of Kiba's hair was showing. I looked at it for a second and noticed that it looked really nice. It looked all silky and smooth, the kinda hair that you expect girls to have. Not only that but it seemed to work well with the light, his dazzling pink hair seemed to brighten the room. Wait… dazzling PINK hair, Kiba doesn't have pink hair, the only person I know who has pink hair is…. No way! It couldn't be…..Sakura.

I began to blush and slowly began to push the covers down this person's body revealing more and more pink hair until I reached the face and to my great surprised it was Sakura who was laying next to me, I was no longer complaining. Somewhere in the back of my mind I still wanted to know why she was here. I wanted to wake her up slowly and gently so I began gently poking her face to wake up. It took about ten pokes before she started waking up. I saw her look at me and I smiled the biggest smile I could but for some reason I couldn't stop myself from poking her. Her skin was just so smooth and soft. Sadly Sakura didn't feel the same and before I had time to blink she had grabbed the finger I was using to poke her and was squeezing it viciously hard.

"What do you think your doing Naruto! Hasn't anyone ever taught you the proper way to wake up a lady!" Sakura looked angrier than I had ever seen her before and I thought she was going to break my fingers until we both heard a moan coming from inside the room.

"What was that?" I didn't know but right now I was thanking what it was for making Sakura let go of my fingers. I quickly started blowing on them and caressing them to try to make the pain less intense. Then Sakura started looking at me and I could tell she wanted to say something but was once again interrupted by a moan coming from the room.

"Naruto, do you hear that?"

"Yeah"

"Well go find out what it is." She started to push me towards where the sound was coming from against my constant protests. Why did I have to be the one who had to find out what this noise was? Cause anything that came after Sakura wouldn't last long against her gruesome ogre strength, I know that much. I was almost to the edge of the bed and I still didn't see anything that could be making such a noise. A leaned my head only slightly over the edge of the bed and what I saw made me pissed. It made me really pissed! I literally had steam coming out of my ears. Lying on the floor in such a seemingly pleasant slumber was the bane of my existence….Kiba.

I could feel my face smoking. I was so mad I started shaking. Sakura had taken notice to my now enraged state and started moving closer and closer to where I was.

"What…What is it?" Then her eyes saw Kiba laying there on the floor but she did not share my reaction instead she was smiling and laughing. How was Kiba being here a good thing? This is invasion of privacy, this is breaking and entering, this is Kiba in my fucking house while I was sleeping!

"How can you be laughing at this it is not funny at all!"

"Lighten up will you jeez you get angrier when it comes to little things than I do when I'm on my period." That was a weird way of saying relax but I was really to angry to care what she said. I think she realized that as well and grew a nasty look on her face. The next thing I knew I was off my bed and on top of Kiba. I was on my knees while my hands were on opposite sides of his head. I was extremely close to his face; my hair was hanging down and touching his forehead. All anger I had prior was immediately shattered and replaced with a deep blush and an endless feeling of embarrassment. I tried to move but my hair would keep dragging across his face and ever time that happened he would wiggle and his face would flinch. I was caught being so intensely close to Kiba because I couldn't let him wake up and see me like this.

"That's right Naruto give it to him nice and hard." Sakura exploded in laughter as she rolled around on my bed. I was pissed again. Why the hell do I have to keep telling people that we are not dating? And I would never fuck Kiba NEVER!

"Hey! That's not funny and it's your fault I'm like this anyway also you…."

"Naruto?" When I had yelled at Sakura in anger I thoughtless turned my head to face her, completely forgetting about my current predicament and must have woken Kiba up by the movement of my hair on his face. I didn't want to turn my head back around to face Kiba but I couldn't stop myself. He had a certain perverted spark in his eyes and was grinning deviously. I couldn't help but blush instantly as we made eye contact. I was so embarrassed and I began instantly searching my brain for an excuse to explain why I was on top of him.

"Well it's not exactly what I expected to wake up to but I'm certainly not complaining." Kiba then raised his hand and rested it softly on my cheek. I could feel the warmth emitting from that soft hand. I began blushing even harder into his touch. Somehow it felt so good and I began leaning into his hand.

Wait…What was going on? Was I actually enjoying the feel of Kiba's hand against my skin and why on earth was I leaning into it? There has got to be something wrong with me! Maybe I need to go to a mental hospital or something. This isn't right I shouldn't be acting this way. He's a man and I'm a man; it just doesn't work. Men aren't supposed to be together it just isn't natural. I really hate all these stupid feelings.

Before I knew it Kiba had put both his hands on my cheeks while looking at me lovingly and leaned closer to kiss me. I was stuck. I couldn't think. I couldn't move. I was too lost in Kiba waiting in anticipation for his sweet kiss, knowing all the while that it was wrong. Maybe just once I could….just once…maybe. I could feel myself began to close my eyes hoping he would kiss me soon so afterwards I could yell at him and I would have to stay embarrassed like this. I wanted it, I needed it and I would hate him forever for doing this to me.

That's when I got impatient. Is he going to kiss me or not? What's taking him so long? Did I do something? I better check and make sure. I slowly opened my eyes and there was Kiba an inch away from my face but he didn't have the same look as a moment ago. He no longer looked like he wanted to kiss me. In fact he seemed stunned in a good way and was just staring at me.

"What?"

"Um Naruto do you want me to kiss you?" Kiba was blushing badly and I couldn't help but think how cute he was when he was blushing but this also made me confused. Why was he blushing now? He had kissed me before and now that I was actually accepting it he suddenly stopped, seriously what does he really want?

"I…um…of course not…I just had something in my eyes, that's why I closed them." It was a pitiful lie but I had nothing else to go on. He looked extremely disappointed, like I had just crushed his soul or something.

"Hey lovers are you guys gonna get off of each other anytime soon?" I had forgotten that Sakura was still there with us and as much as I wanted to point out, yet again, that we were not a couple, I stayed quiet for Kiba. I got up off of Kiba and stood up offering Kiba my hand. At first he didn't see it but I soon started waving my hand in his face to get him out of his thoughts. As soon as we were both standing I looked at Kiba and Sakura and asked the one question I desperately needed an answer for.

"Why are you two in my apartment to begin with?"

"Well I don't know about Kiba, he wasn't here when I came in but I came to ask you how the date had gone. When I got inside I saw you sleeping by the door and I didn't want to wake you so I decided to wait and talk to you in the morning." Ok that was believable enough for me but she could have at least put me in my bed when she got in. Wait…my bed so that means that Kiba put me to bed tonight. I looked over at Kiba and he instantly knew that I wanted him to start talking next.

"I'm sorry Naruto I know we just had our first and date but I was just so anxious to see you again. So I thought that maybe I could come over and we could hang out and have a sleepover like when we were kids and stuff. But when I got here you were sleeping on the floor so I picked you up and carried you to bed. When I got there I saw Sakura sleeping soundly in your bed. I was pretty jealous actually that she was there but I wanted to make sure you were warm and comfortable first. As soon as I got you in bed I tried to get in with you but your bed wouldn't hold three people so I had to sleep on the floor."

Well I guess that explains why everyone is here and there isn't really much to do about it now. I looked at Kiba and he still had that strange look on his face. I felt bad for him; it can't be easy going through a lot of the things I've done and said to him. I think Sakura picked up on some of our hidden emotions and suggested that she and Kiba leave for a little bit to give some time to think. Kiba wasn't to happy about that though and instantly came over to me hanging onto my arm desperately.

"Wait just one minute Sakura I need to ask Naruto something first." Sakura didn't seem to sure about but nodded. I hoped this was going to be good.

"Naruto….will you please go out with me?" I was completely shocked at how boldly he said it. I looked over at Sakura for advice but she looked just as shocked as me. Kiba's eyes were pleading and I had no idea what to say. I had gone on one date with Kiba and it ended in sort of a fiasco so I don't really know if I should do it again. But I wanted to be close to Kiba right now for some reason. I suppose he is at least worth one last chance.

"Ok…Ok Kiba, I will go out with you." His eyes changed and he looked like he was about to cry which made me want to cry. There was too much going on right now and I didn't want to cry so I pulled Kiba in as close as I could and kiss him. I let my tongue slide past his quivering lips. His mouth was life a vast unexplored cave that had all the best treasures in them. His tongue felt so juicy and moist as we brushed each other inside his mouth. I could feel Kiba trying to kiss back but it was off and on because of his crying. I could feel some of those warm tears drop on my face as we kissed. When we finished making out and I got to look at his face, I could still see some tears coming out but Kiba was smiling. We were both happy to be in each others arms and hopeful that this dating thing would work out for both of us.

He gave me a quick kiss on the cheek before walking out the door with Sakura. I think this was one of the best moments of my life. I have a boyfriend and Kiba has a boyfriend and if neither of us screws it up we will both have a boyfriend for a really long time.


	7. Realization

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor do I intend on using this story for any kind of profit. **

**Summery: When Naruto loses his memory about being in a relationship with Kiba how will Kiba deal with it and what will he do to get Naruto back?**

Chapter 7

…..I have a boyfriend and Kiba has a boyfriend and if neither of us screws it up we will both have a boyfriend for a really long time….

"Aaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" My eyes shot open as wide as they possibly could and in a sudden jerk I felt my head hit against the door behind me. I gripped the back of my head in pain, feeling the newly formed bump. As soon as the pain died down a little I looked down at my body. I was completely covered in a cold sweat and my hands wouldn't stop shaking. My clothes were still the same as when I went on that date with Kiba. Where was I? What had happened? And did I really agree to date Kiba?

I was in my apartment that much was for sure and I was right next to the door which means that I was in the exact same place I fell asleep after the date. Does that mean it was all just a dream? Sakura and Kiba were never in my apartment? And most importantly I didn't agree to go out with Kiba? Somehow just thinking that was getting me upset. I hate having to fight my own self-conscious over whether or not I like Kiba, it's really getting annoying.

I'm just not going to fuss about this whole situation anymore. I stood up, stretched and yawned. Because of all the sweat my clothes were sticking to my body. I need to take a shower as soon as possible. I began pulling off my tie as I headed towards the bathroom. Turning on the water I stripped down to nothing. I couldn't shake this tense feeling I had; this was all Kiba's fault anyway. Uhhhhhhh, I was so exhausted I didn't even have the energy to blame Kiba anymore. All I wanted was to get into my shower and let the hot water relax my muscles so that way I will be able to be a little bit more calm and relaxed.

As I stepped into the shower I could feel the warm jets of water hit my skin and it felt so good. I could feel my muscles relaxing bit by bit. I started to close my eyes so I could focus on how good the water was making me feel as my hands roamed all over my chest gently massaging me. I allowed my mind to wonder to Sakura and how much I would love to be sharing a shower with her. I pictured her walking up to me and saying the sexiest, most desirable words I could think of 'Naruto, sweet Naruto, you love Kiba don't you?'

Wait…..What?...I love Kiba? Why was Kiba in my fantasy about Sakura? Kiba is the last thing I wanted to think about. I didn't want to think about his voice or his stupid grin or his handsome body or his delicious tongue or the way it feels to have his rock hard dick grinding against mine. Damn it! I was seriously hard. This isn't right Kiba shouldn't be able to get me hard that's Sakura's job. I tried to go back to my fantasy about Sakura but every time I did Kiba always appeared someway somehow.

Eventually I realized that I was simply causing more stress than I was eliminating. I turned off the shower, dried myself off and just stood in front of the mirror staring at myself. I wasn't the confident person I had always believed myself to be anymore. I was different and I wasn't sure that it was a good thing. I wanted to go back to they things were before all this had happened but that was probably impossible. I looked at my body carefully. I still looked the same. Tan, muscular, hot and well hung but these things didn't seem to matter to me anymore.

I didn't know myself anymore. I was so conflicted over Kiba I had no idea who I was anymore and that hurt. I eventually got out of the bathroom and got dressed realizing that I can't wallow in front of the mirror all day. I wore a plain black t-shirt and some of my favorite jeans. I needed to make my feelings clear not to anyone else but to myself. I decided to take a walk through the town to clear my head.

It was bright outside. The suns bright rays were reflecting against the concrete causing me to squint and cover my eyes for a moment. I could hear the birds outside, still singing away their song and living in joy and a pure existence. The voices of children all around, running and playing, laughing and smiling all of them enjoying themselves without any look of inner conflict or struggle allowed me to gain a quick small smile.

I walked down the streets I knew so familiarly and thought of Kiba. I thought back to when we were just kids, always getting into trouble. How we would sneak into the adult section of the library to look at the nude photographs of women or how we would sneak into school extra early to set up a whoopee cushion on the teachers chair. But all of these good memories that I loved to think about and could make me smile in an instant never came close to the moments when we were together doing nothing and could talk about anything.

Those moments were the happiest times of our friendship, when we could just look up at the sky and just enjoy the presence of each others company. We could be completely honest and not have to worry about being treated differently or resented. It was truly the happiest moments of my life and think back on them now I can't help but feel warm inside, comforted and happy.

We shared everything from our favorite flavor of ice cream to the girls we had crushes on and I remember him always talking about how when he fell in love with the perfect girl he would never give up on her and try to make her happy as long as he lived. I guess life didn't turn out exactly as he had planned because he ended up falling in love with me. I had my plan as well; I wanted to be with Sakura. I wanted to marry her and grow old with her but that plan hasn't exactly worked out. I guess life never works out the way you want it to.

By now I had circled the block and was now back at my apartment. I was tired and wanted to take a nap. As I walked inside I felt better than I had before. Running through those memories had really lifted me up and helped me but I still hadn't figured out what exactly what I wanted to happen next. Did I want to start going out with Kiba? Did I want to keep pushing him away? What did my heart really want?

I took of my shirt off and laid down on the sofa near the television and closed my eyes. It was 10:30am and the day had only begun. I thought of my life now, the memories of when I was a kid and then Kiba. Kiba was what stayed with me the longest and as I thought of his face, his hair, his body and his laugh I could feel myself smiling.

"Kiba, if you really love me let my heart know the right path to take."

As my eyes softly blinked myself awake I felt more relaxed and at peace then I had in the past few days. I looked at the clock, 3:30; I was asleep for five hours. As my senses began to come back I felt something against my hand. It was someone's hand and by someone I mean Kiba. Well duh who else would be in my apartment without permission and touching me? I slowly looked over the edge of the sofa and there asleep on the floor was Kiba. He was snoring and I thought it was kind of cute. I looked at where his hand was against me and I noticed that Kiba was actually lightly holding my hand.

I needed to wake him up so I could ask him why he was in my apartment again without permission and to kick him out but as I removed my hand from his I noticed that he had actually placed what seemed like paper in my hand. I grabbed it gently trying not to wake Kiba and opened it to see a note inside.

_Naruto,_

_I'm sorry I'm in your apartment again. I know you probably don't want me to be here but I wanted to see you again. I walked in and saw you laying asleep on the sofa and decided to let you sleep until you woke up but I underestimated how tired I was and if you wake up and I am asleep on the floor don't be to mad. Please! I left you this note so hopefully I won't get into as much trouble with you as I would otherwise. _

_I love you Naruto._

After I was done reading I looked back down at Kiba and he was still fast asleep and I couldn't help but smile at his sleeping form. As I looked at him I felt my heart jump. It wasn't a painful feeling but a pleasant one and in the moment I decided that if Kiba really did love me I could at least try to love him in the same way because after all he deserves it.

He really does.


	8. Two Beats One

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor do I intend on using this story for any kind of profit. **

**Summery: When Naruto loses his memory about being in a relationship with Kiba how will Kiba deal with it and what will he do to get Naruto back?**

**XD Man this story is really tuckering me out. Thank you everyone who has liked the story and given a review. I appreciate it so much! XD I am also very thankful for those of you who keep reading my story as soon as a new chapter is released. I can't begin to tell you how that warms my heart. Anyway please enjoy my eighth chapter of this crazy NaruKiba love drama. **

**P.S. I'm also really sorry about the way I have been writing this story cause I know I have made lots of errors. It's just that sometimes I think too fast and I forget to write a word that would actually make my sentences complete or that I forget to delete a word when I was rewriting a sentence and it ended up becoming confusing. I'm very sorry for that and I promise to try harder in the future so that I don't do that anymore. But I'm extremely grateful tot those of you who stuck with my story through all the errors, I know that it's tough. I love you guys for that! **

**Anyway I'm gonna start writing now lol. Hope you enjoy it. **

Chapter 8

I took Kiba's note that I had been reading and placed it in my pocket. I wanted to let Kiba keep sleeping so I got off the couch very slowly and quietly. As I tried to move around him my stomach began growling loudly. This in turn caused him to roll onto his side and yawn. I mentally scolded myself quickly and then once again proceeded to maneuver around Kiba without waking him but it seemed like every step I took I made some kind of noise.

After about 10 minutes of careful tip-toeing I made it out of the room without waking Kiba. I gave myself a pat on the back. After all that trouble I was finally able to move around normally. It's too bad I forgot how truly clumsy I was.

I hadn't taken five steps after I had gotten out of the room when I slipped on the cold tile and fell backwards headfirst creating a loud thud. I was too busy grasping the back of my head where my head hit the floor and trying not to scream from the pain so that Kiba wouldn't wake up but it didn't work and I could feel a breeze hit me as he rushed to my side.

"Oh my god, Naruto! Are you alright?" Kiba said it so fast I almost didn't catch it and as I looked up at his face I could see his deeply frightened eyes and genuine worry and care showing in his face. So much for my plan of letting Kiba stay asleep. I was really actually quite surprised at how fast he had actually gotten to me. I mean he was asleep just five seconds ago. Did I really make that much noise when I hit the ground?

"Yeah, don't worry about it I'm fine. Anyway how did you wake up so fast I mean you were asleep like five seconds ago?" He actually began to blush after I said that and I guess to try and ease the embarrassment he was feeling turned his head away and smiled.

"Well um the thing is that I actually woke up when I heard your stomach growling and when I saw you try and sneak out without waking me I sorta just pretended to be asleep. You just looked so cute as you were trying to sneak away and I hadn't exactly figured out what to say to you so I thought pretending to be asleep would have been the best option. But then I saw you fall I had to see if you were alright and well….you know." Kiba's face was getting redder by the second and I couldn't help but think how cute he was when he was blushing. He really knew how to make me smile. That's when it occurred to me that since both of us were awake now we could start talking about us, our friendship, the past and even the future.

I held out my hand to him hinting for him to help me up and he gladly accepted. But as soon as my feet were standing by themselves I began to feel slightly nauseated and wobbly. I guess my blood wasn't circulating through my body fast enough yet because of how quickly I had gotten up. Kiba instantly noticed and wrapped his arm around me to keep me stable. When I felt normal again, within a few seconds, and I looked at Kiba holding me so tenderly it made me start blushing. I could see Kiba light a devious smile on his face and I knew what he was going to say next.

"Aww Naruto you look so cute right now." My blush began to deepen and I didn't want him to see that so I lightly shoved him off me.

"Stop joking around Kiba." I wanted to yell at him for saying stuff like that but I realized that it would just be fake and a waste of time. Kiba was still smiling and I wanted to do something to put that grin of his down so I moved towards him as quickly as I possible could and gave him something even he wasn't expecting; a hug. I could tell he didn't expect it because he stumbled a bit and it took him a few moments before he wrapped his hands around me to return the hug. It was a good hug not just something I could do for revenge and to make Kiba embarrassed but it was also something I desperately needed.

I had always wanted Kiba next to me forever but I had always thought it would be just as a friend but since all this drama had been going on and he had confessed his love for me it had forced me to look at him in a new light. I could tell Kiba was enjoying the hug as well because he began to pull me even closer to his body and for once I didn't resist. In fact, I even nuzzled my head into his shoulder. I truly loved this feeling of Kiba always there next to me. I loved being able to hold him close and let his warmth comfort me whenever I asked for it. It was these moments that made me want to stay with him forever.

I soon began to realize that we had actually been hugging for quite a few minutes and decided to pull back off him. I don't think we've ever had a sad feeling after we hugged like that not even one of desperation to keep the hug going. No because it's like we can communicate to each other when we hug that deeply and it always leaves us feeling better than before. I could tell just how surprised and happy he had gotten from my unexpected hug. We were both blushing and I could see his face completely light up. Though it would have been nice to just keep sharing this quiet moment together I still wanted to discuss everything with Kiba so I took a couple steps back.

"Hey Kiba, I'm beginning to understand things a little bit more about you and I but there's still a lot of stuff I want to talk about with you so how about we go out and get some hot chocolate or something and just talk?" Kiba seemed pleased to hear that I had been thinking about us but I guess to try and fool me just sorta nonchalantly shrugged. But when I put on a pouting face he immediately started smiling and laughing. Kiba could be so stupid sometimes but then again so could I.

"Of course Naruto I would love to." I nodded my head in agreement and then told him to wait for me outside while I put on a shirt and got ready to go out in public.

It didn't take us long to reach this coffee house on the corner of the block and the place seemed very lively and a since of joy, like the kind you feel on holidays, was present as well as an overwhelming smell of coffee. The coffee house was brightly lit with red walls and pictures of little silver cups that decorated the walls as well. The coffee house was designed in a way so that every customer would have a very comfortable experience there as well as a good since of privacy between each of the booths. We took our seats and a few moments afterwards a good looking blond woman came and took our order. As soon as she left I relaxed into my seat and looked over at Kiba.

"Hey Kiba do you remember when we were little and we used to do everything together and how simple and fun everything was? Well I've been thinking a lot about our time together back then and I really believe being with you is what made me happiest." Kiba looked like he was about to tear up after I said that and he smiled real big which made me smile as well but I still had more to say.

"My favorite moments were always when we were just together not doing anything and we could just talk about anything we wanted to. I wish we could go back to those days. But ever since this whole thing has started it has left me very confused and right now I just want to understand why it is you fell in love with me. I mean we both had our own plans and dreams and I remember you always talking about someday marrying this beautiful girl who you would treasure forever and treat as if she were a precious jewel. Why did you fall in love with me instead?" I tried to say all that as calmly and as respectfully as I could because I didn't want to create a fuss in such a public place. Kiba seemed to take it well because he just kept smiling.

"Those were my favorite moments with you as well Naruto. I can't even begin to explain how much joy I got from just being with you. But you make it sound like I never should have fallen in love with you and I just can't accept that. You also make it sound like I had any control over who it was I fell in love with and that's just not true at all. But you are right that I did have every intention of meeting a girl and falling in love with her." Kiba paused for a moment I guess to collect his thoughts but then continued again.

"You want to know why I fell in love in you. Well for starters do you remember that night when we were seven and I helped you overcome your fear of thunderstorms?" I looked at him puzzled for a second and tried to think back to the moment he was talking about. After a few minutes of thinking it came to me.

I remember that night. I was sleeping over at Kiba's house and we had both gone to bed. It was the middle of the night and all the sudden a huge thunderstorm just came out of nowhere. I was so scared I didn't know what to do. I tried to hide under the covers and cover my ears but was just too loud and scary so I started to scream. Then the next thing I knew Kiba was in my room freaking out and was desperately trying to make me feel better but I just would give in. I was way too scared. So Kiba actually got under the covers of the bed next to me and hugged me as tightly as possible. I remember he just kept saying it's going to be all right, it's going to be all right. We ended up staying like that until the storm had ended. I was so happy when it was all over and that Kiba had stayed with me to keep me safe that I remember hugging him with all my might and then I…..

….Wait what exactly did I do after that….

Oh that's right after the storm was over I promised that I would do anything for Kiba. Anything he wanted and I meant it with all my heart. I was so happy I was probably crying. And Kiba said that all he wanted for me to give him a kiss. WAIT! A KISS! Did Kiba really ask me to give him a kiss?

I jumped out of my memory stream for a moment and looked at Kiba begging for an answer. He seemed to understand exactly what I was trying to ask and just nodded his head. I can't believe it I had actually been so grateful and appreciative that I actually kissed him! Okay just calm down, this doesn't necessarily mean anything yet, I mean a kiss between two seven year olds is probably something easily forgotten anyway. I just need to know why Kiba wanted me to remember this. So as soon as I looked back up at Kiba he had started to speak again.

"You know, honestly, I don't really remember why it is I asked you to kiss me in the first place. I guess probably because I was curious what it was like to kiss someone else and you were my best friend and it sorta just spilled out right then. I actually didn't even have time to take it back and ask for something else less embarrassing before you kissed me." Kiba laughed a little bit to himself but then continued on with his story.

"But after that moment you became more than just my best friend. After that moment I fell in love with you Naruto. I couldn't stop myself from thinking about you and I thought about every second of every day. I dreamt about you. I dreamt about our kiss. I dreamt about how much I want you to be mine. And you know what that scared the hell out of me. It really did. I didn't want to be this way. It wasn't natural for boys to like other boys that way but I just could get over you no matter how much I tried."

"I also realized that I could never tell you about how our kiss had affected me and how I was deeply in love with you. I didn't want to scare you away with my unnatural urges especially since I had no idea how you felt about the whole thing. But I also knew that I would do everything in my power to remain by your side and stay your best friend."

"But as we grew up together it became harder and harder to resist you. You kept growing more and more beautiful by the day. It was especially hard though whenever we were together in the locker room with the rest of the guys cause everyone would strip down naked and show off their stuff. I always blushed so bad whenever I saw you naked. It was like a dream come true getting to see you with nothing on as you would strut to the showers and flex in front of all the guys trying to show off." The blush on my face was probably one of the largest on my face that I think I have ever had and it was very obvious how embarrassed Kiba was to be saying all of this as well. This face was a bright crimson and he wasn't looking at me anymore. Instead he seamed to be staring at the corner of the table.

"The only reason I did those things too was because I wanted to fit in and maintain my reputation and because based on how hard coach always made us work I couldn't afford to not take a shower. You have no idea how badly I freaked out when I go home the first day I saw you naked and the first day you saw me naked. It made me want to…. um…."

"I watched you grow into the strong confident man you are today and I have always been proud of you for being yourself and not what others wanted you to be. You really are a remarkable person Naruto." I was blushing really hard and I wanted him to continue but the waitress had come back to give us our hot chocolates'. We thanked her and she continued on her way to serve the next table.

"I wanted to tell you so bad the whole time but I also knew the greatest fundamental problem that was stopping me was Sakura. You were in love with her. You talked about her all the time. She was your dream girl and in your eyes I was just a friend. It made me hate her and at times it made me resent you for being oblivious to my feelings but I knew that was always more my fault then yours. It always made me so mad at how you never gave up on her no matter how many times she rejected you. So I watched helplessly year after year as she rejected you until I just couldn't take it anymore and I decided to confront Sakura." Wait, Kiba had actually tried to convince Sakura to go out with me or does he mean something else?

"When I went up to her I had intended to just tell her to stop playing around with your feelings and to just give you an opportunity to make her happy. But somewhere during our conversation I had accidentally let my feelings slip out without realizing it and by the time I did I was already caught. I had begged her not to tell you for fear that you would abandon me if you ever found out but instead she blackmailed me into telling you how I felt. It was a strange kind of blackmail because she actually was very encouraging and tried to raise my confidence enough to do it. "

"I think she realized that she was putting you through a lot of emotional pain every time she rejected you and wanted to make it up to you somehow and I guess that was through me. So after that we created a plan to get you to fall in love with me. And in the end it actually worked." Kiba was starting to cry now. It wasn't loud but I could still hear him choke on his words and I could see the numerous tears pass down his cheeks.

"You fell in love with me and I was so happy I could hardly contain myself and we got to spend the most wonderful year of my life together as a couple. But then unexpectedly it ended the day you hit your head on new years. We broke up and you had no memory of us. I was so crushed and I had absolutely no idea what to do. I begged with everything I had that it was all just a dream and that I would wake up and there you'd be asleep in my arms but that never happened." Kiba looked like he was about to start bawling so I rushed over to his side and held him against my chest, trying my hardest to comfort him so that he didn't cry.

"Kiba its okay I'm here. You don't have to cry." By now some of the other customers were beginning to look over at us trying to figure out what all the commotion was but I just gave them dirty looks.

"No it's not okay! You don't love me anymore and no matter what I do I'm never going to get you back! I love you so god damn much Naruto! Please tell me what to do to get you to love me again, ill do anything PLEASE!" The entire coffee house had become aware of us now and I tried to comfort Kiba as best I could but because of his crying and his whole story was making me cry.

"Kiba please stop crying. You have more of me than you think you do, okay." Kiba looked up at my face and for a moment stopped crying except for a few sniffles that broke free.

"What do you mean?" Kiba's eyes were filled with confusion and a deep sadness and I just couldn't stand to see him like that. I grabbed a hold of his face and lifted it up to mine and gave him a kiss. I could feel the soft texture of his lips against mine as our noses rubbed against one another. His lips tasted so good and they were so inviting how could I possible resist? As the taste of strawberries overwhelmed my senses I pushed closer to Kiba to deepen our kiss. I think he finally realized what was happening and kissed me back letting his tongue find his way inside my mouth to caress my tongue. Kiba was such a good kisser and I really wanted him to enjoy this.

I got as close to Kiba as I could without sitting on his lap as we continued to kiss passionately. I ran my hand up his shirt until I reached his nipple making him moan in my mouth. Kiba decided to get more intimate too as he reached around me and ran a hand under my shirt and up my back slowly massaging me. Now it was my turn to moan. As we started getting really into our make-out session I began to feel something warm drop on my face. It was Kiba. His tears had been falling on me. I immediately broke the kiss and looked deeply at his face. But he didn't seem upset anymore in fact he was smiling. Then almost as soon as I got a good look at his face he began to wipe away the tears.

"I'm sorry Naruto but I can't help it. I'm not upset anymore, in fact, those were tears of happiness. I really enjoyed that kiss but why did you kiss me?" Kiba looked so cute at that moment as some of the leftover tears on his face were making his face shine.

"Because you idiot I don't want to lose you either and I want to go out with you too. So I'm asking you right now, Kiba will you be my boyfriend?" Kiba face started to puff up again and he started to cry again. But I stopped him and lifted his head up and kissed him again wrapping my arms around his neck.

Somehow this feels so right and I want Kiba to be happy. So I feel confident in deciding to go out with Kiba. After listening to his story and hearing his feelings and kissing him like that I know that we need each other and though I don't know if I can call this love, I do know that right now I want to be with Kiba and only Kiba.


End file.
